A Southern Gal's Dream
by rogue mystique
Summary: Rogue. All she want's is for her past to be forgotten, can Gambit and Storm help her? Or will she be lost in the voices of her skin contacts forever?
1. Alone and So Damn Scared

A Southern Gal's Dream

By Rogue Mystique

Sup? Dis is Rogue Mystique and I've written you lot a story… duh! Well mes amis! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men; Stan Lee does… lucky little…anyways! On with dey story non?

    _Rogue by name, rogue by nature. She was the not so innocent victim of her mutation, the ability to absorb another person's memories and abilities, not to mention their personality. She was a mutant, and a damn good one at that. Her power was a curse as well as a gift though, every living creature she touched with her bare hands was imprinted in her mind, some for days others for life. This meant her mutation denied her the one thing that she longed, moaned, dreamed and lusted for, simple human skin-to-skin contact. _

_Chapter One_

    She sat in her room and cried silently to herself. She was alone and young, only seventeen. She knew nothing of her name so she simply called herself Rogue. Her room consisted of a run down bed in breakfast hotel room in the dodgy part of Manhattan. It was all she had and could afford though, she had ran away from home four years ago when her father had turned his back on her because of her mutation. Since then she had taken any job and any shelter.

    Rogue shifted her position slightly and wiped away her tears, her dreams had yet again been twisted into ungodly nightmares by visions of her past skin contacts that screamed at her, taunted her for stealing their memories. 

    One little seven-year-old girl in particular stood out, Rogue was terrified of her. Her name was Lucy and Rogue had involuntarily touched her when her powers were new to her. Rogue could not let go of the memories and personality of the tiny girl. She was forged into her mind forever and she would never leave for Rogue had killed her.

    Tears spilled onto Rogue's old worn jumper. She needed money and she needed it fast, she did not want to resort to stealing because past experience told her she was not good at it. Monsters in her empty void of a stomach begged for food and her mind begged for peace.

    None of these were possible without money. Rogue stared at her gloved hands and clenched them in anger, her green eyes flaming with a dark passion. No one loved her, no one knew her. _Why should they? _She thought bitterly,_ I might kill anyone with a hug or a kiss. Kill someone like I killed Lucy._

    Rogue sat back and let the voices that haunted her submerge her crowded mind into a deep, meaningless void of pain.

    "Tell me again Remy why we are here?" Ororo Munro questioned the young thief next to her. Remy LeBeau a.k.a. Gambit, gave her a devilish grin and his red on black eyes flashed.

"Why you wanna know chere? Don't you wanna go on a raid with your old pal Gambit? Huh Stormy?" His heavy French accent streaming through the midnight Manhattan air. Ororo, or Storm, rolled her sky blue eyes and ran a hand through her thick white hair. They were both eighteen and as close as brother and sister. 

"How many times Remy? Do _not_ call me Stormy!" Her voice rose slightly.

Remy just shrugged and paced through the dark alleyways, searching the crevices for hidden dangers. Ororo rubbed her cold brown arms and growled.

"Does Chuck know we're here?" Gambit questioned idly.

"Well I don't know! Let's just find something and go home, I am freezing."

"Den make a little sunshine! Der's gotta be something good to steal round here…" Gambit murmured, his floppy brown hair falling into his crimson eyes. Ororo narrowed her catlike eyes and crouched low when an extremely high-pitched scream ripped through the air like Wolverine's claws through glass. Gambit cursed and instinctively brought out an ace of spades card. Electricity crackled over Storm's dark skin and a dark shape came hurtling out of a high up window.

    Remy ran to the window but stood in silenced shock when the figure that was supposed to be on the ground due to gravity, floated in the air easily. Screams of torture continued to tear through the air and haunt the minds of everyone present.

"Storm! Fly up der and help dat mutant!" Remy clutched his ears in agony.

Ororo nodded, the being was obviously a mutant. She flew into the air with a sense of valour and looped an arm around the person's waist, dragging he or she down to the ground.

    So many shapes, so many faces. Rogue had no control, no way out of her ever-growing terror. She sat in the middle of her mind, she felt naked and alone, and shame was always there to whisper over her shoulders. Rogue was not alone though; hundreds of faces with tears streaming down their cheeks would threaten and mock her, constantly reminding her of her unfortunate mistakes. Tears ran down her own cheeks and she shook her head in dread. Lucy was coming.

    "No, no, no… please go away…I'm so sorry!" Rogues voice echoed in her mind.

"Sorry doesn't give me my life back Roguey. I wanted to be a ballerina but you never gave me the chance!" Lucy rubbed her crying eyes.

Rogue flew to her, desperate to calm the ever-crying child.

"Go away you bully!" Lucy's eyes filled with fire.

"Bully."

"Murderer."

"Evil."

"Mutant scum."

"Reject." Voices hissed at her in every direction.

    Rogue woke sharply but the voices did not stop, they never stopped. She clawed at her ears and her eyes screwed shut. She couldn't hold it in anymore, a deafening, thunderous scream issued from her throat and she flew out of the window, using one of her borrowed… stolen abilities. All she wanted was to outrun the voices and leave behind in her shanty home to rot and fade. That was out of the question though.

    She was thrown from her misguided concentration when a white haired black woman hooked an arm around her waist and yanked her to the ground forcefully.

    Ororo rolled the mutant into view. She was a female with wavy brown hair that had a bold white streak down one side. Ribs were clearly visible through her skinny frame, she had pale skin that was only visible on her face and a look of pure fear was etched on her face. Remy ran over and whistled lowly at the young woman's ill appearance. The lady's eyes flew open and vivid emerald orbs gazed at them, terrified.

"What's your name chere?" Remy kneeled next to her.

"R…rogue." She stuttered.

Storm sat next to her and eyed her with sympathy.

"You look like you could do with a warm bed and a meal. We can offer you sanctuary Rogue. We know you are a mutant, well you did fly, we can help you." Storm reached out a hand but Rogue pulled away, bumping into Remy. He caught her arms, subconsciously noticing how soft her skin was.  

"I don't need your help!" Rogue shrieked.

    She tried to break free from Remy but he held on tighter, not wanting to lose her.

"Den why you scream huh Rogue?" Gambit's devil eyes flashed with concern.

"The voices… too much pain… go away Lucy, I never meant to hurt you…don't touch…me." Rogue gazed at Gambit's handsome face and slumped in an exhausted faint. Remy lifted her up, his arms curved under the crook of her knees and the back of her scarfed neck.

"Voices? Do you think she is psychic Remy?" Ororo walked back to their two shiny motorcycles hastily. Remy sighed and shrugged, he did not know.

"Chuck's gonna love dis." He placed Rogue in the front of his seat and hooked one arm around her stomach, using the other hand to steer the bike. Remy traced her smooth cheeks with his eyes and held her tighter. Storm raised a single white eyebrow.

    "Well, we came here to steal something Remy and look at that, our new friend Rogue here has stolen your heart." Storm laughed and roared away on her blue and black bike. Remy looked down on the girl in his arms. She looked only seventeen, a year younger than him and Storm but he had to admit she was beautiful.

"Maybe Stormy. Maybe." With that he skidded away to the X-mansion, the home of many mutants, including Remy and Ororo.

Rogue Mystique: well dat's ma first chappy, I'll update wen (if) a get two reviews k? Pwease review…


	2. An Unfortunate Mistake

Chapter Two 

    Remy turned a corner sharply on his red and black bike and felt Rogue slide slowly to the right. He cursed and sped up considerably. He soon pulled up to a spindly black gate and roared through it, Storm was obviously already home, home being Xavier's institute for gifted students, or mutants, to be exact. A feminine voice floated through Gambit's mind.

_"Remy? Is that you? Please bring the mutant Ororo told us of to Hank's lab immediately." _Jean Summers sounded very grim.

_"Oui Jeannie."_ Gambit sighed.

    The other mutants at the institute had a grudge against Remy. He was a thief and a bit of a loner. Storm was really the only other person he could trust.

    Gambit lifted Rogue and carried her down to the basement where Hank's lab was. Jean ran swiftly to him and she and Professor Xavier helped him take Rogue out of Gambit's arms. Ororo came up behind him and her eyes crinkled in sympathy toward the thief.

"Don't worry Gambit, they'll get used to you eventually." She said softly.

"I don't care if they don't like me, I just don't want Rogue to be shunned like I was." Remy's voice came out harsh and cold. He ran to his room and climbed out of his window. He sat on his roof for the rest of the evening and thought of the mysterious young woman down in the lab. Ororo closed her eyes and slowly counted to ten, Remy was like a brother to her in every possible way, he was always there for her, he listened to her and he was a pain in the backside.

    Professor Xavier leaned over the new mutant and sighed in annoyance.

"Her head is all messed up, I cannot reach into her mind." He said angrily.

Jean looked upon the raggedy girl in disgust.

"Must she stay? She looks… dangerous." Jean spat.

Xavier gave her a sharp look and wheeled away slowly. He paused and called back to her.

"Give her a chance Jean. She is alone and scared, much like you were when you first came here, if it weren't for Scott, you would not have prevailed from you erratic state of mind."

Jean flicked her red hair and her green eyes softened a little when they cast upon the mutant named Rogue who was sleeping fitfully. Jean then crossed her arms and left. To her, newcomers were not welcome. Rogue opened one green eye cautiously and felt a singular tear fall down her cheek like a liquid diamond.

    Bobby Drake a.k.a Iceman and Kurt Wagner a.k.a Nightcrawler were currently annoying the hell out of Gambit. Bobby threw countless snowballs at him while Nightcrawler continuously bamfed in his face.  

"Who's the new girl huh Gambito? Your _girlfriend_? Bobby sneered.

Gambit continued to walk briskly down to the lab to check on Rogue, trying not to throw a kinetically charged ace of spades in their faces. Iceman threw another snowball at Remy but he dodged it rapidly and it flew over his head.

    A woman's high scream issued from behind the three teenagers and Bobby, Kurt and Remy all whipped around only to be greeted with an ice covered Rogue.

"Merde! What do you t'ink you are doin' Bobby!" Remy ran to the freezing girl.

Bobby came up to Rogue and looked at her shyly, she was very pretty.

"I'm sorry. My name's Bobby Drake, and yours would be?"

Rogue gave him a terror struck glance and backed away. Her torn clothes clung to her body and a whimper escaped her throat.

"Please… don't touch me!" Rogue screamed as Bobby grabbed her bare arm.

Bobby fell to the floor and screamed violently. Pain like no other was ripping through his body and he felt his energy flow into Rogue's bare skin. Rogue cried in dread as icicles flew from her hands uncontrollably and Nightcrawler's yellow eyes grew wide with shock. Remy held Rogue up as she fell to the ground, her body covered in ice.

    More unfamiliar memories coursed into Rogue's mind, she could not stop it.

"Why won't you accept me? I'm not different!" Rogue screamed.

It was not really her screaming though, it was Bobby screaming to his parents who had cast him away. She could faintly hear Gambit trying to calm her but his only answer was more snow and ice flying in every direction. He could not reach her tortured mind.

    Ororo tended carefully to her beloved flowers and brushed back her white hair. It was so peaceful in the mansion. There were only ten students in the institute right now, including Rogue. Professor Xavier, Jean Summers, Scott Summers, Remy, Bobby, Kurt, Kitty Pryde, Wolverine, Jubilee and herself. Hank was at the hospital.

    Storm was dragged from her musings when the all too familiar scream of Rogue once again ripped through her eardrums. Bobby's screams were evident too.

"By the goddess!" Ororo uttered.

She flew out of her door and down to the basement where the screams of pain occurred. Xavier, Jean, Scott, Wolverine, Kitty and Jubilee met her on the way down.

"Chuck, you've got some explaining to do!" Wolverine growled.

Rogue, Bobby, Kurt and Remy came into view. Rogue was flying in circles clutching her head and screaming in pain. Gambit and Nightcrawler stood helplessly over the unconscious Iceman.

"What happened?" Xavier said shocked.

"She…she touched him…" Kurt stuttered.

Xavier and Jean frowned, they had no choice but to probe Rogue's mind, even if it meant harming her. Her mysterious nature had to be revealed. They clasped hands and a soft ray of purple emitted from their foreheads; it was time to enter the mind of the Rogue.

    _The two psychics walked slowly through fields of green grass and onto a clearing next to a lake. Jean and Xavier were in Rogue's mind. Jean pointed ahead to two figures only five yards away. They floated closer and a blonde boy held the hand of a younger Rogue. The moon glistened delicately._

_"You ever been kissed girl?" the boy questioned._

_"Why no Cody, ah haven't." Rogue fluttered her eyelashes._

_Cody leaned down on her and kissed her lightly. Rogue squeezed his hand and Cody's body grew rigid, he slumped to the ground in an unconscious heap._

_"Cody! Cody what's wrong?" Rogue lay in tears._

_    The scenery changed to a wooden cabin and Rogue lay sprawled on the floor in front of an older man. Jean looked on in wonder, her mind was so tortured._

_"Daddy! Daddy no! Don't you love me?" Rogue shielded her face._

_"I won't have no daughter of mine being a stinking mutant!" The man thundered. _

_    The rest of the images consisted mainly of Rogue living on the streets in poor health. The last image was of Gambit's smiling face._

Jean caught Rogue as she fell to the ground. The rest of the mutants stared at Professor Xavier expectantly; he turned to them and sighed.

"Rogue is incapable of skin contact. Her life has been full of loneliness. We must help her in every way possible."

Gambit fell to his knees and stared at the unconscious Iceman in Wolverine's arms. There was no doubt about it, Rogue was definitely a rogue.


	3. Remy or Remy?

Chapter Three 

    Rogue sat nervously in front of Professor Xavier, Gambit, Jean and Ororo. Bobby was currently in the medical room, lying in an unchanging sleep. Professor Xavier watched over her kindly and leaned forward slightly in his wheelchair.

"Rogue, we want you to know that we will help you in any way possible."

"Ah've been fine so far sir, ah can cope by myself." Rogue bowed her head.

Jean rolled her eyes and Ororo shifted faintly. It was frustrating but pitiful. 

"Please Rogue, we only want to help you, only if you stay for a few days, it would be…eventful." Gambit muttered eventful under his breath.

"Ah don't know… maybe." Her green eyes flickered in distress.

"Decide in the morning, you should sleep on it." Xavier smiled kindly and turned to Ororo, "Now Storm, could you kindly show Rogue to her room?"

    Storm nodded and pulled Rogue by the arm up the stairs, taking care not to touch her skin. Jean sighed hopelessly while Gambit walked away, a cocky smile on his lips.

"Time Jean, that's all it shall take." Xavier said grimly.

    "This," said Ororo while opening a white door, "is our room!"

Rogue gazed in wonder as a blue and white room came in to view, two pristine white beds stood on opposite sides of the room. Lace curtains shifted slightly in the light breeze and a huge balcony spread out before the French windows. She was stunned, never before had she seen such beautiful quarters.

"Are ya sure ya want me to stay in here?" Rogue twisted her hands.

"Of course! Now we need to go shopping!" Ororo bounced in anticipation.

"I… I don't have any money…" Rogue trailed away.

Ororo pulled out a credit card and grinned mischievously, Rogue smiled shyly and felt herself being dragged away again.

    Gambit and Wolverine sat in the dining room table playing a good "fair" game of poker. Remy discreetly slid another card up his sleeve and whistled airily. Logan growled threateningly.

"Look Cajun, you put one more card up your sleeve and I'm gonna shove 'em…"

"Stormy! Where you going chere?" Gambit said loudly.

Logan sat up at Storm's name.

"Shopping Gambit. Don't come." She tapped her foot impatiently.

"Goodbah Remy." Rogue's southern accent drifted through his head.

"Bye… Rogue." He grinned impishly.

Logan rolled his eyes and waved a timid goodbye to the former goddess Ororo.

Remy mimicked him cheekily by rolling his eyes while he shoved another two cards up his sleeve.

    Rogue hopped off Ororo's motorbike and smiled pleasurably.

"That was fun! Now what shops?" she giggled.

Ororo hooked arms with Rogue's sleeved arm and dragged into every shop there was. Rogue enjoyed every minute, loving the fact she was being treated like a friend and not a mistake of humanity.

    Unknown by Ororo and Rogue, they were being watched by a pair of demonic yellow eyes. A woman of strange appearance lay hidden carefully in the shadows. Waist length red hair and royal blue skin contrasted sharply. A black halter neck and ripped black leather skirt was all she wore, plus knee length boots. Sharp white fangs showed through her evil smile as she watched the two fast becoming friends skip out of a shop with countless amounts of bags.

"Soon Rogue, soon you shall be mine and you will become of the most fearsome band of mutants on this earth… The Brotherhood!"

The woman morphed into a blonde haired, blue-eyed lady and walked hastily out of the shopping mall. 

    Rogue turned over in her soft bed, sighed and for the first time in God knows how long, she smiled. For once things were going her way, she had a roof over her head, food and even the voices in her head had calmed for a while. Her shopping trip with Storm had been a blast, though Rogue had the strangest feeling that they were being watched.

    Deciding that she couldn't sleep, Rogue got up and shoved on her dressing gown, walking out of Ororo's room. She pattered down the hallway, not really knowing where she was going. Rogue's eyes froze when a muffled yawn was heard from right next to her.

"Hey chere, what you doin' up at dis hour?" Gambit stretched idly.

"Ah wanted to see the sunrise." She stuttered.

"Come with me mon ami." Gambit took her gloved hand and dragged her up to his room. Rogue resisted at first but soon gave in to his purposeful dragging.

    They entered Gambit's somewhat messy room and he climbed out of the window. Rogue simply flew out and gingerly sat next to the young thief. She did not really want to see the sunset, but she did want to spend some time with Gambit. A beautiful orange and pink glow rested on their faces. Remy sighed in pleasure but noticed that Rogue's face was twisted in concentration.

"Rogue?" He questioned.

She looked up and smiled dazzlingly.

"Sorry, the voices… ya know. How's Bobby doing?" Rogue asked guiltily.

"He's fine, a little shook up but fine." Gambit looked down at the vast grounds.

    His devil red eyes flashed in recognition and hatred. A royal blue figure with long red hair was sprinting over the grounds.

"Who's that? Another X-Man?" Rogue asked shyly.

"No, that's Mystique! I'll explain later, but for now can you lift me down there?" Remy asked hastily. Rogue nodded and lifted him with ease, soaring down to the pitch-black grounds below.

    "Mystique! What you doin' here? You know you're not welcome!" Gambit yelled.

"Ah my dear Remy, I see you've found what I want…" Mystique stared at Rogue hungrily. "Out of my way thief."

"No!" Remy jumped between Rogue and Mystique.

He pulled out a playing card and charged it, throwing it at the elusive Mystique.

"Gambit you romantic fool! The girl can do nothing for you!" She screamed while morphing into Gambit himself.

    Rogue looked on with a look of terror as Mystique morphed into Remy. She wanted to help but she did not know which Remy to punch. Rogue took a deep breath and flew into the air, she had no choice, she had to take a gamble. She dived down and slammed one of the Remy's into the ground, knocking him unconscious.

    The other Remy cackled evilly and his skin turned blue and his hair turned red.

"No! Oh Gambit, A'm so sorry!" Rogue cradled Remy's head in her lap.

"Well done Rogue, you shall be a useful member of my team." Mystique purred.

"Ah won't go! Not after ya'll let me smash Remy!" Rogue screamed.

Mystique sighed in impatience and brought out a spray can.

"Well, we can do this the hard way or… wait, there's only the hard way. Goodnight Rogue." Mystique sprayed the contents of the can into Rogue's shocked face.

    Rogue slumped to the ground next to Remy and Mystique hauled her over her shoulder. She then walked casually out of the mansion grounds as if she hadn't just tricked an out of control mutant into hurting another mutant and kidnapping somebody.

    After some time, Remy sat up and rubbed his temple.

"Oooh, methinks Remy had too much to drink last night…" he grumbled.

Memories of last night came rushing back to him. He bolted upright and ran as fast as he could to the mansion and Professor Xavier. Only one thought coursed through his jumbled mind, Rogue and Mystique.


	4. Stupid cajun

_Chapter Four_

    Jean and Scott Summers sat underneath a willow tree on the outskirts of the mansion grounds discussing Rogue and Remy. Scott entwined his hand with Jean's and gazed through his ruby quartz glasses at his beautiful wife. 

"I wonder where Rogue is? I haven't seen her for a while." Cyclops voice was strong.  

Jean shrugged.

"What do you have against her? She isn't dangerous on purpose you know." Scott accused.

"I know but I'm worried in case she hurts someone Scott." Jean whispered shyly.

"Yeah… look, there's Remy, I wonder why he's in such a hurry?" Scott sat up.

**~~**

    Remy stumbled over his feet and called out to the Professor, knowing he would be listening.

Prof! Rogue's been kidnapped by Mystique! 

Remy cried out with all his might, his fear getting the better of him. Professor Xavier called out to all of the other mutants immediately.

_X-Men! Report to the Control Room at once!_  His voice was laced with panic. 

Xavier wanted to help Rogue and he did not want to lose her, least of all to Mystique.

**~~**

    Five minutes later, all of the X-Men besides Bobby, who was still recovering from Rogue's incident, were gathered in the Control Room. Every face was grim and worried. Wolverine picked out scraps of food from his teeth with a single, unscratched claw and stared at Xavier.

"Well Chuck? What are the orders?" He growled.

Professor Xavier leaned forward in his wheelchair and eyed them all individually.

"Ororo, Logan, Jean and Scott, I want you all to start searching in all of Mystique's known hideouts. Kurt, Kitty and Remy, I need you to stand by for orders from Jean if they find anything, so take the blackbird if they do. Hank and Jubilee, I want you to stay here with me and tend to Bobby. All clear?"

"Non Prof, I wanna go wit' 'Ro and Wolvy, it was partly my fault dat Rogue get kidnapped, so, I'm goin'." Remy said firmly.

"Fine, Scott, stay here and Ororo," Storm sat up excitedly, knowing what he was going to say, "you're leader."

"Yes!" Ororo leaped in the air, flying out to the cars in the basement.

"Prof? Why's this search party so big? Usually you only send out a few of us if one of us goes missing." Jubilee popped her bubblegum.

"Because Jubilation, Rogue's mind can be twisted into believing anything, even thinking that we want to kill her." Xavier closed his eyes in desperation.

**~~**

    Cold, dark, not alone. It was not an unusual situation for Rogue to be in. Hell, nearly every day of her life had been like that. Her taunting voices took advantage of the absences of the psychics who had quieted them and screamed at the lost teenager. Suddenly aware of another presence, Rogue leapt onto her feet, trying to ignore the pounding headache and yelling voices. Fear gripped and tore at her veins. Her emerald eyes useless, the terrified yet prepared teenager crouched to the pitch-black ground and felt her stolen strength course through her muscles. She was ready for an attack.

    Mystique laughed lowly and switched on a light, revealing the crouching Rogue with her fists clenched.

"Who… who are you?" Rogue cried out, not able to remember anything from the past week. Mystique clenched her teeth and put on a fake smile.

"Oh you poor dear!" Mystique's voice was oddly high, " Are you okay? Some horrible people were trying to kill you and I helped you escape." She walked over to Rogue and made to place her hand on her bare shoulder but thought better of it. Rogue shivered at her hesitation but shook it off, her mind was unbearably fuzzy and she found it too frustrating to try and remember anything so she gave that up soon enough. 

"What's your name dear?" Mystique said forcefully.

"Rogue."

Mystique took Rogue's gloved hand timidly and gently pulled her into a room just down the tattered hallway. 

    "Where are you taking me…?" Rogue trailed away.

"I'm M… Raven." Mystique feared Rogue remembering any of last night's events. "I gather lost mutants that are rejected and take them into my home. Do you wish to meet the others?" she finished hopefully, her yellow eyes glinting.

"Yes please, Raven." Rogue answered shyly.

    Mystique brought her into a tatty old room at the end of the hallway and opened the door. Several mutants either sat lounging on the couch or flexing their powers. A speedy young man a few years older than her caught Rogue's astonished eyes. A rush of silver hair and silver flashes came speeding up to Mystique and Rogue.

"Rogue, this is Quicksilver but you can call him Pietro Maximoff."

    Pietro smiled charmingly and a flash of devil red eyes ran through Rogue's unclear mind. She clutched her head and shook it violently. _Who was that? _She thought. Pietro took Rogue's gloved hand and dragged her over to meet the other mutants.

"Hi, this here, is Blob." Rogue grimaced slightly at the food dribbling down Blob's face. Nonetheless, she smiled and waved shyly. Next, Pietro introduced her to people called, Pyro, Avalanche, Toad and Scarlet Witch. Rogue was pessimistic about the males, as they eyed her like a piece of meat but Scarlet Witch, or Wanda, smiled at her friendly and even offered to give Rogue a tour of the home later.

    Mystique sat back on a one of the couches and smiled to herself. Now all she needed was to wait for Xavier and his pathetic _X-Men _to show up.

**~~**

    Remy ran through the dripping alleyways with a sharp ear and quick eye. One tiny piece of evidence, that was all he needed. Just one tiny piece to give him a nudge in Rogue's direction. Remy flicked out a playing card and charged it for light. A tiny glint in the shadows made Gambit instantly stalk over and pick up a delicate chain. It was Rogue's. He had noticed it when she first appeared; the heart shaped emerald on the necklace had tempted him dearly. Well, he was a thief.

    Ororo, Logan and Jean all cursed simultaneously. 

"Damn that Cajun! He just had to sneak off and look for his damsel in distress didn't he?" Logan kicked a nearby garbage can in frustration.

Ororo continued to walk forward while a tiny rain cloud hovered over her hair as a reflection of her frustration. Jean meanwhile just shook her head in a silent; _I knew that Cajun would be trouble._

    Gambit in the meantime was peeking through windows and searching for the beautiful face of Rogue. His heart wrenched to think of her in the merciless arms of Mystique. Hope was scarce in his mind but a familiar tinkle of laughter ran through his thoughts. Remy gasped and ran into the building where the light laugh of Rogue was evident. He darted through the halls, pressing his ear to certain doors where he thought Rogue might be. Finally, Gambit slammed open a door and six mutants stared at him perplexedly. The seventh mutant however, stood up and flicked her long red hair with an air of expectance. 

"Hello dear Gambit, come for something in particular?" Mystique whispered while standing aside. Rogue tilted her head to the side and Gambit ran to her side, taking her gloved hands in his, looking at her adoringly.

    "Who are you?" she shrieked while snatching her hands away.

Gambit opened his mouth in shock and the last thing he remembered was Quicksilver slamming his head into the ground, knocking him unconscious.


	5. Bad Rogue!

Chapter Five 

Hey! It's me again. Sorry about any delays, I'm writing another story called Mutant Tribulations and it took a while. Never fear though! I'm gonna spend all of my time on this fanfic now!

Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men, so sue me!

Ororo, Logan, Jean, Scott, Jubilee, Kitty, Kurt and Hank all sat silently in the living room of the X-Mansion, the search for the elusive Gambit and questionable Rogue had ended a few hours ago and now everyone was exhausted. Professor Xavier had a defeated look visibly written across his face. Gone. Both Rogue and Remy were gone. Storm and Wolverine had done their very best to look for the Cajun after he left and Jean had went back to the mansion for help, all in vain. The Cajun was well and truly gone. Ororo stood up and walked out of the room, slamming the door. The tension was too much and she dearly missed her best friend Gambit. Xavier looked up and cleared his throat.

"We cannot give up. Now we have two reasons to work twice as fast."

    The other mutants nodded and walked out of the room, preparing to leave once more. Charles Francis Xavier hung his head in defeat. Had Mystique finally won after years of fighting?

**~~**

    Ororo strolled over the grounds. Her thoughts were confused and scattered. Ororo watched as the sky darkened to match her mood. Remy was a lady's man no doubt about it but he wasn't usually this reckless when saving one. _He must really care for her._ She thought with a smile. A tiny pang of jealousy nagged at her stomach. Worries of Remy ditching Storm for Rogue were running through Ororo's mind. Storm kicked a rock and a sudden rush of wind flew past her. A silver flash stopped right next to her and the cheeky grin of Quicksilver mocked her.

    "Hey beautiful! Got a gift and a message for ya!" Pietro laughed annoyingly.

He ran away and came back in about one second flat. The unconscious form of Remy was now lying on the ground in front of Storm's feet. Ororo's immediately helped him up, his arm slumped over her shoulder.

"Now for your message," he leaned down and kissed Storm on the mouth, "Rogue's ours. She hates you and thinks you want to kill her! Aw diddums!" 

    While Pietro ran away, Ororo spat onto the ground and wiped her mouth. Thunder clapped overhead and Storm called out to the Professor.

_"Prof? Guess who decided to grace us with his thieving presence?" _Ororo smiled in spite of having a silver leech suck on her face. 

"Jesus Remy! Lose a little weight will ya?" Ororo snickered half heartedly as she flew to sickbay, her heart just a little bit lighter.

**~~**

    Rogue sat up in her bed and stretched pleasurably. The man named Gambit had been locked away and Raven had told her last night he was trying to kill her. Rogue shuddered, well, at least Raven said he would be gone by now.

    Raven knocked lightly and Rogue looked up cheerily as she entered.

"Rise and shine, now we have payback time." Mystique smiled wickedly.

"Payback for what?" Rogue questioned.

"Why dear! Those horrible people with that ghastly man were here to kill us… they have tried for years," Mystique paused and wiped away an invisible tear, "what have we done wrong?"

Rogue pulled on her dressing gown and hugged Mystique emotionally. 

"Don't worry. Anyone who hurts a friend of mine will pay." Rogue said firmly.

Mystique grinned evilly and snickered lowly. Rogue, mistaking her snickers for sobs, hugged her closer. 

**~~**

     Rogue, Mystique, Scarlet Witch and Quicksilver stood in front of the X-Mansion. Rogue was extremely elated and proud to be part of something. Raven had equipped her with a new outfit and she loved it. Skin-tight dark green and black Lycra covered her whole body besides her face and removable black gloves covered her life taking hands. The voices mocked her still but Rogue's new found courage ordered them to hush.

"Surely this place has security?" Rogue said unsurely.

"Of course," Mystique snapped, Rogue looked at her, hurt and Mystique forced her tone to soften, " Pietro here darts in and shuts down all of the security. Then we have a little fun."

Wanda smiled and nudged Pietro; he ran speedily and came back quickly.

    "All systems go boss." He muttered.

Rogue growled and flew into the air, lifting Wanda and Raven over the fence, Pietro just jumping over. Mystique ran to the left and Wanda to the right. Pietro had already run away. Rogue clicked her fingers and flew straight ahead, sighting a somewhat familiar red head.

**~~**

    Jean sighed to herself. Remy was in sickbay and Ororo was refusing to leave his side. A flash of silver and a hint of royal blue snapped Jean back from her musings. She stood on alert and attempted to warn the Professor. Attempted.

Professor! Intruders! There's intr… 

    A green and black clad figure slammed into her and a gloved hand covered her mouth. Jean forced her off and lifted the figure into the air with her telekinesis. Angry screams echoed in her mind. Jean looked at her attacker in shock, it was Rogue. A very different Rogue but Rogue nonetheless. 

"You hurt my friends!" Rogue screamed and broke free from the psychic grasp.

Jean could only look on in horror as Rogue took off her glove and clamped it over Jean's bare arm. She slumped to the ground. Rogue looked over her.

"Bitch."

**~~**

    Professor Xavier looked up in confusion as Jean's half finished message echoed in his mind.

Jean? Are you okay? 

A cackle of triumph filled Xavier's study and Mystique crawled out from the shadows. Xavier instantly tied her down with his telekinesis but wheeled away in shock, as Mystique broke free easily.

"Oh yeah Prof. I'm back, I'm stronger and I've got a nice little surprise for you!" Mystique pointed out to the grounds through the window. Rogue was currently helping Jean to be rendered unconscious and a smile was visible on her ruby lips.

    "Well Xavier? Do you like my new toy? She's ever so fun and so easy to manipulate! Face it Charles! You and your pathetic X-Men are over because with Rogue, I can take all of your sad little mutants powers and finally pay back the world that hates us!" Triumph glittered in Mystiques dark yellow eyes.

"Mystique, you'll never get away with this!" Xavier yelled while calling out for the aid of his X-Men. Mystique advanced toward him.

"Oh but I will Charles. Mystique always gets her way."


	6. Now Things Get Interesting

Chapter Six       

Rogue: first off, I have to get this out of my system. Don't bother flaming me cos hey I don't care. Flamers annoy the hell out of me so if you ain't got nothing nice to say don't say anything. I will take advice but not flames. Someone saying, hey you could improve it by doing… is ok but someone saying that's a load of crap is just sad. So don't bother Chris! (Inside joke.)

His devilish red on black eyes flickering open, Gambit sat up in sickbay with a foolish grin plastered onto his confused face. He clutched his head in pain.

"Oh why Gambit dey one wif dey big bangs on da noggin? … Wait, my name's Remy LeBeau and I be a mutant, I live at dey Xavier's school and women love me. Phew, I still remember!" He laughed.

Remy sighed and got up, his head still shooting bolts of intense pain, the loss of Rogue was devastating but the humiliation of getting pounded by Pietro was just plain embarrassing! He pulled on a dressing gown and walked out of sickbay, oblivious to the fact that Rogue was upstairs and beating the crap out of Wolverine.

**~~**

    "Jesus Rogue! It's me! Logan, you know, the guy who was playing cards with Remy!" Logan refused to pull out his claws against the rampaging Rogue.

"Liar! I know of no Remy!" Rogue screamed, her mind scattered.

Logan felt his blood boiling but calmed down, remembering that Rogue couldn't help her memory loss. His claws just begging to be set free, Logan decided there was only one thing for it, he had to run. And that was exactly what he did.

"Coward." Rogue pouted in mid air.

**~~**

    Mystique stalked up to Xavier and stroked the back of his wheelchair.

"So helpless, so lost, so foolish!" Mystique picked up a vase and flung it across the room, " your dream is a waste of time! Do you think people would feel safe with some one like Nightcrawler, my son Charles, or me walking about the streets! Do you?"

"Do not bring your son into this. I took him away from you for his own good." Xavier stated calmly.

"My son is the reason I hate you so Charles! You took him from me, took away the one thing I loved the most! Well you'll never take Rogue from me! I'll raise her as my own and one day Charles, one day, I'll be back for my son." Mystique said soulfully. She turned her back on Xavier and walked away, leaving a dumbstruck Xavier calling out to his mutants, fearing for their lives.

X-Men! Mystique is loose and immune to my psychic holds! Be careful! 

**~~**

    Ororo walked down to the sickbay and ran a shaky hand through her snow-white hair. She was going to check on Gambit and if he was awake, give him a good beating for being so stupid. Gambit staggered past Ororo and gave her a wobbly smile.

"Hey 'Ro." He said lowly.

"Hey Remy. Just going to check on you."

"'K." he answered.

Ororo walked away but stopped sharply. She spun around and saw Gambit shaking his head.

"Well duh!" he giggled like a child.

"Oooh Remy you selfish little Frenchman you are dead!" Ororo laughed.

Just as she moved forward, Xavier's message ran through their minds. Gambit cursed and ran up to his room, Ororo following suit.

    Ororo flew ahead and changed into her skin-tight purple shorts and halter-top. Scanning for Mystique Ororo headed outside, her blue eyes sighting Logan running like hell from Rogue.

"By the goddess!" Ororo flew to Logan's aid.

She summoned a massive lightening bolt from the sky and shot down Rogue with it.

"No! Storm! Rogue can't help it, her minds all messed up!" Logan scolded with a hint of a smile on his face. 

"Well thanks for telling me!"

"Hey, I've got a metal skeleton and you've got lightening. Didn't want to anger ya."

Ororo shook her head and looked over the limp Rogue, her frown deepening.

**~~**

    Scott and Jubilee ran through the halls, rounding up all of the other mutants. Bobby was well again and willing to forgive and forget and Kurt had blanched at the mention of his mother. 

"The Brotherhood are here so come on, get off yer butts and help!" Jubilee blew a few fireworks for a warning.

    Soon all of the mutants besides Xavier and Gambit (who was with the Professor) were outside and leaning over Rogue. Wanda and Pietro had been seen running like two year olds but Mystique's whereabouts were still unknown. Kurt was growing even more edgy. His mother hadn't been the best of parents, what with her thirst for bloodshed and always attempting to force his mind from priesthood, something he was intent on doing.

    Scott looked at his other teammates, searching for his beloved wife Jean.

"Where's Jean?" he questioned.

"I'm here." A feminine voice growled from behind.

Everyone spun around and gasped at the wondrous yet terrifying sight before them. 

    Jean was floating in mid air, her hair fanned out and her eyes glowing a fiery red. Fire surrounded her body and a large bird of fire swooped down to the ground, carrying Jean with it. Bobby's mouth hung open.

"I think I speak for us all when I say, oh crap." He whispered.

"Hey icicle, shut up." Logan growled.

**~~**

    Jean sat in the midst of her mind, her energy drained and her heart weak. Rogue had taken more energy and life than she had intended from Jean. Just as the darkness threatened to consume Jean, a beautiful bird nestled on her lap. Gold and red feathers seemed to melt into each other and large, oval black eyes stared up at Jean with innocence. Song notes of the deepest splendour echoed from the bird's mouth and Jean felt her soul grow strong along with her heart. Fire from the birds wings seeped into Jean and new energy, such fierce energy, became a part of Jean's life. Green eyes opened sharply with fire looming in them.

    Enter Phoenix.

**~~**

    Gambit sat next to Xavier and sighed.

"So Rogue's dey big bad now non?" Gambit feared the answer.

"I'm afraid she… Jean!" Xavier closed his eyes in concentration.

Gambit stood up and watched the Professor closely.

"We must see Jean, something has happened.

**~~**

    Rogue narrowed her eyes as Jean rose and fire grew around her. She closed her eyes in focus. Jean's mind was… complicated. Obviously not the best mind for the novice Rogue to have obtained. Jean's mind was going through changes and Rogue could sure as hell feel it. Pietro and Wanda had run away with bags of treasures. Mystique however was now behind Rogue. She placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Go back to the house dear, I wish to speak with my son."

Rogue gave her a confused look but followed the order obediently.

"Now my son, let's see if you're ready to come home."

**~~**

    Rogue flew to the house with confused feelings. "Raven" had called someone son. Now that was confusing. She had a son? Rogue shook it off and guilt soon replaced her confusion. The woman she had fought looked perfectly nice so why did she hurt her? Rogue sighed and landed through the window. Wanda gave her a warm smile and Pietro winked at her. Rogue smiled back at Wanda but stuck her tongue out at Pietro. These gestures were simply an attempt to try and divert Rogue from the pounding headaches and screaming torturing voices.  

    Oh if only it were simpler.

**~~**

Rogue: read and review please!


	7. Dark Phoenix v Phoenix

Rogue: Enjoy mes amis! _**~~**_ _Chapter Seven_

    Mystique breathed heavily and watched as her son, Kurt, or Nightcrawler, walked into the gazebo. Her yellow eyes were bloodshot and a crazed smile was fixed on her face.

"Soon my son, soon you will be mine once more…" Mystique stalked forward and crawled up behind Nightcrawler.

**~~**

    Rogue sat in her tattered room, sweating and rocking backwards and forwards. Evidently when she had touched the red headed woman Rogue had gotten more than she had bargained for. A deep, burning power was brewing inside of Rogue and it called to her, asking for freedom.

    The poor seventeen-year-old girl was so lost. At times the power would surface slightly and a sneering bird of fire would ensnare her senses. Rogue stood up, the firebird scratching away at her memories, enjoying the pain Rogue was going through.

    Eventually, Rogue's battle to tame the essence of the redheaded woman was over and Rogue had lost.

    Such a power surged through Rogue that she fell to the ground; her green eyes now open wide in a fiery passion for… for…

     For revenge

     Rogue stood up and flames of cooling red fire seeped over her body, taking in every memory and person Rogue had touched. Silence rang through Rogue's head and a wicked laugh of pure joy ripped through the air. Holding a fist of flame, Rogue smashed it into a wall and flew through the hole.

    Pietro and Wanda ran into the room with Blob and Pyro not far behind. What greeted them chilled them to the bone. 

    Written across the wall in what appeared to be the remains of a fire was, _The Dark Phoenix is out for blood._ Dark Phoenix was back andshe lusted for revenge.

**~~**

    Everyone gazed in wonder at the amazing woman in front of him or her. Jean Summers was still there in body, but not in spirit.

    Phoenix was back and Gambit kneeled to the ground as he and the Professor came into the scene. A kindly smile was on Phoenix's face though, relaxing everyone present.

"Jean?" Wolverine called up to her floating figure.

"No. I am Phoenix. I fear you are all in danger for once again, Jean has called me to her body, asking for help against a mutant named Rogue." Phoenix said softly.

"Rogue done no harm chere! Her mind is all messed up!" Gambit cried out.

"Rogue absorbed Jean's power as I entered her thus causing part of me to enter her. Alas Rogue does not hold Phoenix, she holds Dark Phoenix." Phoenix drifted to the ground next to Scott.

"Then Rogue is far beyond our help." Storm whispered slowly.

    Phoenix turned to her and smiled.

"You are like a sister to Jean and she does wish to help. I will attempt to tame the beast inside the girl Rogue and help her too." Phoenix said calmly.

"We have to find her first." Jubilee stepped up confidently.

"Uh… Jubes? I don't think that's gonna be much of a problem…" Bobby pointed up to the sky. 

    Everyone turned around and there floated the Dark Phoenix, in possession of something Gambit sorely wanted. Rogue. He looked up and stood up slowly, his jaw open. Then Kitty screamed.

    No one had even noticed Kurt was missing.

**~~**

    Kurt watched the scene to his left and smiled. So Phoenix had graced the X-Men with her presence once more? Interesting. Kurt could see everyone talking but didn't have a clue what was going on.

    He shuddered at the thought of the last time Phoenix had came to Jean. Dark Phoenix had eventually over taken Jean and death was almost inescapable. It was too difficult to think about.

    A rustling in the bushes behind Kurt told him he wasn't alone. He looked up and his blood froze. There stood his mother Mystique in front of him, trembling with crazed love. 

"My… my son." She said shakily.

"Stay back!" Kurt cried.

"But, I'm your mother… don't you love your mother Kurt?" Mystique looked lost.

"No! You abandoned me! You dumped me to Professor Xavier!" Kurt spun around as an ear-splitting scream rang through the air. "Kitty…" He whispered.

"Come with me." Mystique held out her hand.

    But Kurt wasn't listening; he had bamfed away as soon as Kitty had screamed.

**~~**

    Dark Phoenix a.k.a Rogue was floating above the shocked mutants, an evil smile across her face.

"I am back! Fear me!" Dark Phoenix cried fearsomely.

"Dark Phoenix you have no business here!" Phoenix screamed, pointing at Rogue dramatically.

"Oh bite me." Dark Phoenix's grin only grew wider.

"I will rid that girl's body of you for she is nought but an innocent child!" Phoenix was so vexed.

    "Innocent?" Wolverine said lowly but shut up as Kurt bamfed next to him. "Hey fuzz ball, you are about to witness a catfight." Wolverine said proudly.

"Shut up." Kurt said while comforting a distressed Kitty.

    "Try me." Dark Phoenix smirked.

Phoenix rose to the air and flames of both light and dark red tumbled through the air.

    It was Phoenix versus Dark Phoenix and it was going to get ugly.

**~~**

Rogue: Cliffy! Sorry it's short but I'm getting a deadly disease known as writers block. It'll go away soon. 


	8. She gonna whoop your butt

Rogue: more chappys for you to read! **~~** Chapter Eight 

    The air was thick with suspense as Rogue and Jean, Dark Phoenix and Phoenix, both rose into the air, never taking their flame filled eyes off of each other.

    Gambit and Wolverine both watched with a type of respect in their eyes for the two women. Both of them had had it rough in their lives, Rogue being unable to touch and Jean being killed, cloned and possessed by the Phoenix more than once.

    In the far distance, a fearful Mystique was seen by Kurt, running for her life. He shook his head sombrely. She was hopeless.

    "They won't kill each other will they Professor?" Kitty asked quietly, fearing the answer. Professor Xavier did not answer however; he didn't have to as Phoenix and Dark Phoenix had already started fighting.

    Showdown.

    Storm hid her eyes, Jubilee forgot to pop her gum, Bobby froze in fear and all the others just stared in disbelief. 

    One of them was going to die, right?

    Phoenix smiled mockingly, enjoying watching her sister Dark Phoenix's features contort in rage. Flames of the deepest red flew from Dark Phoenix's fingertips and an angry bird of red silhouetted her body. A wicked laugh tore at the evil spirits insides and she let it loose.

    "Too long you have walked around in your prime Phoenix! Too many people you have saved and made powerful. Well now it's my time for revenge, and the world will go down in my wrath!" Dark Phoenix rose higher and threw more flames of evil.

    Phoenix did her best to avoid the flames but both her and her evil counterpart were equal in power. Dark Phoenix had the advantage though, she had a lost and confused teenage mutant in her grasp and the torture the girl went through acted as a fuel. But for how long would the child Rogue put up with being controlled?

**~~**

_Rogue._

    _"What are you doing to her? Leave her alone!"_ Rogue screamed in her head at the unwanted presence in her mind. As much as she hated to admit it, Rogue did like Jean and did not wish to hurt her.

    _"Relax girl, all of your troubles will pass when we destroy this place." _A commanding voice said somewhat gently.

_"No! You're hurting her! Leave Jean alone!" _Rogue screamed, she had no control over her body.

    Dark Phoenix stopped in midair and screamed, Rogue was fighting against her and now Dark Phoenix had to fight off two people, Phoenix and Rogue.

    Everyone watched in terror as Phoenix took advantage of Dark Phoenix's distraction. Angry, orange flames licked through the air, reaching out to cause harm. Dark Phoenix only just managed to dodge the flames, twisting her borrowed body into an arch, the flames passing by beneath her.

    The spectators below ran for cover, as flames of fury were now reaching out all over the place, on the trees, the ground and ever living thing that got in the path of Phoenix and Dark Phoenix's wrath.

"Give up! Leave the child! We fight face to face!" Phoenix called out desperately.

    "You think I am as stupid as to leave this powerful being? She is tough and I can 

manipulate… Aaahh!" Dark Phoenix screamed once more, clutching her hair and clawing at the fire around her.

"Evidently you have bitten off more than you can chew this time…_ dear sister_." Phoenix whispered.

    Dark Phoenix heard and lunged for Phoenix, she grabbed the red locks of her hair and pulled sharply. Phoenix yelled angrily and kicked out behind her, sending Dark Phoenix off flying.

    As she flew back, Dark Phoenix gathered flames and heaved them forward. Phoenix dodged them easily and shook her head.

"Still has to learn." She muttered.

**~~**

    In a flurry of fists, fire and kicks, the band of mutants below, hidden in the shadows for safety, watched in horror, knowing they could do nothing.

    "One of them is going to die. Don't lie to us Professor, we have to know." Kurt looked up.

"Not unless Rogue makes the right decision." Professor Xavier replied.

    The X-Men did not question him but merely watched as the battle of good and evil became even more intriguing.

**~~**

    "This world will be destroyed and I will kill you!" Dark Phoenix cried out, the fire around her intensifying. 

"No. Rogue will not allow that, will she?" Phoenix replied smoothly dodging another fireball. It was tiring. The two firebirds were evenly matched and it would go on forever.

    Suddenly, Phoenix was thrown off course as Dark Phoenix hurled sparks of blinding white fire in her face. Blinded momentarily, Phoenix clawed the air desperately. 

    Dark Phoenix took the chance and came up behind her nemesis. She wrapped her smooth fingers around Phoenix's writhing neck and squeezed. Phoenix grabbed the fingers but could not claw them away. Dark Phoenix laughed triumphantly and clutched Phoenix's neck tighter. Phoenix's face paled as she struggled for air.

    Blood dripped onto the ground. It was the blood of Phoenix. The sharp claws that wrapped around her neck had penetrated her skin. 

"NOOO!!!!"

    An ear-splitting scream echoed through the air and everyone present looked up and gasped at the sight before them.

    Not two but three beings were now floating in the air. Phoenix, Rogue and a woman with flowing black hair and ruby eyes. Dark Phoenix. Rogue faced her menacingly while holding up Phoenix whom was coughing violently from lack of air.

    "I would not let you hurt her." Rogue said lowly, her eyes glinting in complete hatred.

"Fine. I will kill you both. I want this world to destroy and manipulate. It is promising, even though it is half dead." Dark Phoenix spat.

**~~**

    "What happened der Prof?" Gambit asked, dumbstruck.

"Rogue escaped the grasp of Dark Phoenix and there she is." Professor Xavier pointed to the new woman.

"We doomed?" Storm looked at Wolverine.

"We doomed." He replied solemnly.

"I'm not going down without a fight you know." Storm smiled cheekily.

    Wolverine smiled in spite of himself.

**~~**

    Rogue lowered Phoenix to the ground and braced herself for seriously agonizing pain. It did not come though. Rogue and Dark Phoenix remained floating in the air. Time seemed to stand still and the voices of Rogue's mind were not taunting her for a change.

    They were encouraging her.

    Rogue was shocked to hear the cries of hatred toward Dark Phoenix but what made Rogue almost smile in relief was Lucy.

    She stood in Rogue's mind, a smile on her face for the first time in years.

_"I know you were trying to save me when I fell over. I know that you didn't mean to grab my bare arm. I'm sorry for the torture Rogue and I now know you're a good person, 'cos you saved the Jean lady."_ Lucy said apologetically. 

"Kill her…" 

_"Hurt her…"_

"You can do it…" 

    The voices whispered eagerly. Rogue smiled but the smile was wiped away as Dark Phoenix gathered her flames.

"Crap." Rogue muttered.

**~~**

Rogue: Lucy's nice huh? Hope you remember her, if not then go back to chappy one! Hope you like it! Oh yeah, see that itty-bitty button that says, Submit Review, Go? Push it!


	9. She Has Her Dream Now

Rogue: Ma last chappy! **~~** Chapter Nine 

    "What wrong chere? You t'ink we leave you to fight alone?" Gambit called up to Rogue. She smiled in relief and nearly laughed as Storm created rain clouds over Dark Phoenix's fire, putting it all out instantly.

    She remembered everyone now; she remembered that Mystique was the enemy and that these people before her were her friends. It had all came back as soon as Gambit called her "chere." Rogue was home now.

    Everyone was fighting now, besides Scott and Professor Xavier who were caring for Phoenix on the ground. They smiled encouragingly and Rogue felt a new power surge through her. They had faith and so did she. 

    "This is my fight!" Rogue screamed.

Everyone stopped and stared, even Dark Phoenix. The X-Men nodded understandably and left the charred battlefield. 

    Storm flew to Rogue quickly and stuck out her hand.

"Take my powers." Storm smiled.

"No! I'll hurt you!" Rogue protested, watching Dark Phoenix's anger rise.

"I trust you." Storm said seriously.

"I'm sorry." And Rogue reached out with a bare hand, grabbing Storm's smooth brown hand.

    Rogue could see Storm was in pain but she bore it because Rogue was her friend and what do friends do? They give you their mutant powers to people who need to banish evil firebirds. All friends do… right?

    Storm smiled shakily and Rogue nodded her head in thanks. Such a power was in Rogue now, and she had to use it. Dark Phoenix had waited long enough and was now charging through the air towards Rogue.

    Rogue roared in anger and bolts of lightening escaped her. She couldn't control them but she didn't care, she wanted to hurt Dark Phoenix. 

    Through a midst of clouds, lightening, rain and snow, the X-Men could just see Rogue flying through it all. Storm calmed her soul and cleared a little of the weather.

    Rogue was flying toward Dark Phoenix and although the X-Men could not see it, a determined look was plastered on her angry face.

"She has made her choice." Professor Xavier said wisely.

No one answered him. No one had heard him; they were all too engrossed in the battle overhead.

**~~**

    Rogue was crying, she didn't want to do this but she had to. Eventually the back of Dark Phoenix's slim form came into view. Rogue took a deep breath and reached out quickly, grabbing Dark Phoenix's chin and forehead from behind.

    Dark Phoenix roared in agony as Rogue's flesh came in contact with hers. A searing pain ran through the veins of the evil firebird and the angry red energy that she valued so much was slowly ebbing away and into the essence of Rogue.

    Rogue called out in sorrow, the evil was great but Rogue was determined to not let it free. Dark Phoenix eventually fell to the ground in a heap. Rogue soon fell after her.

    It was over. Dark Phoenix was gone.

    Gambit stood up, stumbling greatly as he ran to Rogue's side.

"Chere! Are you okay?" Gambit took Rogue's head in his lap, staring into those emerald green eyes he had missed so much.

"She's so evil… but I can control her… and… Remy I can control myself!" Rogue spluttered.

    Professor Xavier came over with the rest of the X-Men. Jean was awake and she kneeled next to Rogue.

"Phoenix is gone. Rogue? She wanted to say thank you. So do I. Without you I would be dead." Jean hugged Rogue and Rogue returned it gratefully.

    "You say you can control your powers Rogue?" Professor Xavier asked anxiously.

    "Yes. When I held onto Dark Phoenix for so long, a barrier inside of me just seemed to collapse and… I knew I could. Watch." Rogue reached out and touched Gambit's face with her bare hand.

"Congratulations Rogue." Everyone said in his or her turn.

    Rogue turned to Dark Phoenix's body and felt tears fall by.

"She's the second person I've killed." Rogue closed over Dark Phoenix's open Ruby eyes.

"Time is a healer." Professor Xavier said simply, then he wheeled away slowly, the rest of the X-Men following him.

    Gambit remained behind however, gazing at Rogue adoringly. She looked up from Dark Phoenix's still form and gave a watery smile. Gambit moved toward Rogue and before she could react, he was kissing her.

    Rogue stood, frozen in shock. He was kissing her and hell she loved it. Gambit's hands ran through Rogue's white striped brown hair and he moaned in longing as she kissed him back.

    After a while, they parted. Rogue was smiling like the Cheshire Cat while Gambit was breathing heavily.

"Don't you go running off to Mystique again chere…cos I love you." Gambit whispered.

"Ah love you too you big dafty." Rogue smiled.

    They laughed quietly and looked at Dark Phoenix.

"I am sorry." Rogue whispered.

    Gambit lifted Dark Phoenix's body and both him and Rogue walked back to the mansion, leaving behind a mass of burned trees, a charred field and a whole load of unwanted memories.

    Rogue had known her dream since she was little. To grow up and be accepted, be loved and be known as a friend. 

    Rogue now had her dream.

**~~**

The End.

**~~**

Rogue: Or is it?


	10. Thank you all!

Thank Yous 

I just wanna say a massive thank you to all of these people for reviewing and asking me to continue. There will be more than one sequel!

ishandahalf

Rogue-Demon

Caliente

Anime addicted

Accalia3

Fire Goddess

DemonicGambit

Remy's ange

Mystical Sand

Star-of-chaos

ReluctantDragon

MCLBlue

Abaiisiia

T.

Sara

demiducky25

Thank you, you all helped me want to carry on with the story and for those of you who have written stories, they are brilliant!

If you want den I'll make a sequel. I'm gonna do a funny story called A Southern Gal's Nightmare about Rogue and Remy getting married! Yay!


End file.
